


The Case of the Drenched Detective

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [7]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Perry and Paul have a getaway weekend in a cabin.





	The Case of the Drenched Detective

They had been fishing all day, they had gone up to the cabin that Perry would sometimes go when he wanted to get away from things. Not that ‘getting away from things’ ever worked. Perry had actually been called on for help while on vacation there.

But this time he hoped that there wouldn’t be any cases that needed solving. This time he hoped it would be a quiet weekend away. And so far it was proving to be just that.

 

“Perry, it’s going to rain.” Paul said as they packed the fishing poles in the trunk of the car. They were going back to the cabin, and rain clouds loomed above.

“We’ll be back long before it starts to rain. Besides, the weather report didn’t mention _anything_ about rain.”

“Uh-huh, and Hamilton Burger is always positive he’s prosecuting the guilty suspect, and how often is he proved wrong?” Paul asked as he got into the front seat of the car. “I know that the great Perry Mason always uncovers the truth about a case, but he’s getting ready to be proved wrong about believing a weather report!”

“Now what makes you so positive, Mr. Drake?” Perry asked as he put the car in gear and began to drive.

“I’m a detective, if you haven’t guessed by now.” Paul raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“But _not_ a weather-forecaster.”

“Uh, say Perry what’s that?” he motioned towards the windshield, raindrops beginning to hit it.

Perry cleared his throat and didn’t answer as the rain began to come down harder.

“Uh-huh. Not a weather-forecaster, huh?” Paul jested.

Perry cleared his throat again, suppressing a laugh, and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Paul let out a laugh and they drove in silence until they got to the cabin.

“Well Mr. Mason where do you happen to keep your umbrella?” Paul asked, raising his voice to be heard over the rain beating on the car.

“I, I uh, don’t have one.” Perry said as he turned off the car.

“You _what_?!”

“I don’t like them?”

“Oh, swell. You detest umbrellas and now I have to walk to the cabin in the pouring rain. I could catch my death of cold! What do you do when it’s raining and Della’s with you? Make the poor girl walk in the rain?”

“She knows enough to bring her own.” Perry shrugged, his blue eyes dancing with amusement at Paul’s petulance.

“Some gentleman _you_ are!”

“The rain isn’t going to let up anytime soon, so we either stay in here arguing about my disdain of umbrellas or we make a mad dash inside. Your pick Mr. Drake.”

“Well I _guess_ I’ll opt to make a mad dash.”

They both got out of the car, ducked their head, and headed for the door in the pouring rain. Paul reached for the doorknob and let out a groan when it was locked.

Perry let out a laugh and began to search for the keys in his pocket, the rain thoroughly soaking them by the time he found them and opened the door.

They ducked in as soon as he unlocked and opened the door and Perry shut it behind him, chuckling as he did.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about, Perry, but _I_ should be the one laughing since I was right about the rain.” Paul said as he ran a hand through his wet hair. “Say what do you have against umbrellas anyway?!”

Perry placed a hand on the side of Paul’s face as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re damned cute when you’re sulking, you know that?”

Paul shook his head and laughed, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

They had made their way into the cabin and were now leaning against the back of the couch. Paul’s back to the couch and Perry leaning in front of him.

Paul let his hands drift down Perry’s side. “We really ought to get out of these wet clothes.”

Perry tangled his fingers in Paul’s hair, the other hand caressing his back. “Mmmhmmm.”

“You know I’m starting to think you purposely left me in that rainstorm while you hunted for your keys. You _could_ have just as easily found them in the car.”

“And why’s that?”

“So I would get soaking wet. You seem like you enjoy gawking at me in this wet shirt.”

“I have to admit, it’s not a bad view,” Perry murmured as he placed a kiss on Paul’s neck.

Paul bit his lower lip. His hands continuing to caresses and drift along Perry’s sides.

“What say we get cleaned up in a shower?” Paul asked.

“And then?”

“And then we go into the kitchen, and make some drinks. Say hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate?” Perry looked up in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you have something against hot chocolate also!?”

“No. Can’t say I do. Then what?” Perry asked as he rested his head on Paul’s shoulder.

“We sink into that _comfortable_ couch and listen to either the radio or some Glen Grey records.” Paul said as he placed a kiss on the top of Perry’s head. He smiled slightly at the fact his hair was still wet with rain.

“Sounds like a marvelous plan.”

“Shall we get cleaned up and out of these wet clothes into some nice dry pajamas?”

“After you, Mr. Drake,” Perry grinned.

 

* * *

 

“You go put on some music. I’ll make the hot chocolate.” Paul said as he pushed Perry towards the living room area of the cabin and he went to the kitchen area.

“Radio or album?” Perry asked over his shoulder.

“Surprise me.” Paul grinned.

 

Paul soon heard music coming from the other room, and when he finished the drinks he took them into the other room, finding Perry already snuggled up on the couch.

“Settled on the Glen Gray album?” Paul grinned as he handed Perry a mug of hot chocolate and snuggled down on the couch next to him.

“I thought it’d be nice to have music that was just for ourselves,” Perry said as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. A smile tugged at his lips and a twinkle was in his eyes, “This is great,” he said as he slightly raised his mug.

“Mmmm, I’m glad you’re enjoying it. My mom taught me the secret of good hot chocolate as a kid, glad to know she won’t have to disown me.” He laughed.

Paul had put his arm around Perry, and they were snuggled up on the couch. Paul placed a kiss soft on top of Perry’s head and he let out a contented sigh.

They stayed like that for quite some time, silence except for the soft Big Band music playing, just the two of them nestled against each other, occasionally taking sips of the hot chocolate.

“You know I can’t think of a more _swell way_ to spend a weekend,” Paul said. “Fishing all day with my best friend, then spending the evening snuggled up on the couch with him and beautiful music and, if I do say so myself, simply _terrific_ hot chocolate.” He let out a low laugh and kissed Perry again on the top of his head, pulling him in just slightly for a slight hug as he did. He placed his mug on the table next to the couch. And Perry did the same.

“Hmmm, can’t say I can think of anyway that’s more _swell_ either,” Perry laughed and then settled himself more into Paul.

“All comfy?”

“Getting there,” Perry grinned

“I’m not complaining in the _slightest_.”

“Just for the record, I love you.”

“I know,” he said with a grin

“That’s right, I keep forgetting you’re a detective.”

“Doesn’t take a detective to see you’re _madly_ in love with me.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Perry turned so that he was looking at Paul and then said, “Am I that obviously smitten?”

“Maybe only to the one you’re smitten with.” Paul leaned in slightly, closing the distance between them. His hand pulling on Perry’s back, pulling him in closer.

“I am though. Smitten that is,” Perry murmured, his hand caressing the side of Paul’s face.

“Mmm, well just for the record, Mr. Mason?”

“Hmm?”

“I _love_ **_you._** ” He closed the the remaining few inches of distance between them and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Perry hating umbrellas was actually mentioned in the Perry Mason Mystery "The Case of the Baited Hook" by Erle Stanley Gardner.  
> The line about having 'music all to ourselves' was inspired by the 1939 Greta Garbo movie "Ninotchka".  
> Hope you enjoy (:


End file.
